


Echo

by tsurai



Series: Modern Mythos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pseudo-Incest, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is to latch onto the Spark and drain it, the parasite they’ve always been. Then they will consume it to reclaim their form and power. This is not what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

It takes them two years to realize their mistake – comparatively a drop in the ocean to their existence – but by then it’s far too late. It’s too late, and they yearned to get out out _out_ away from their tiny glass prison in the darkness they used to relish. They were desperate and hungry and when they sensed the Spark growing in the woman’s pregnant belly they seized their chance, latching onto the power and leaving their physical manifestation behind.

The plan is to latch onto the Spark and drain it, the parasite they’ve always been. Then they will consume it to reclaim their form and power. This is not what happens.

Narcyz Johnathan Stilinski is born on April 1st, soon after his brother Świętomierz.

* * *

 

By the time their baby brain develops the necessary cognition to remember their purpose the negative effects are completely devastating. They are attached to the Spark, a boy with bright eyes and a brighter soul that burns when they try to touch it along the bond. They copied his body because they could not take it, and now they are human, too.

They hate it – hate the boy who is now their twin, hate their mother’s sweet smile when she offers them a soft cookie after a day of baking, hate how their father cradles them against his chest with care, rocking them to sleep when they fall to some stubborn human illness.

This whole plan was a mistake. They should have been patient, waited to break free physically, to crush some unwilling mind with trickery and illusion.

They should have, but they didn’t and now…

Now three fragile mortal lives have wormed under their skin.

The humans are theirs. Theirs. Theirs.

* * *

 

Świętomierz learns old Japanese with stunning alacrity. He delights in speaking to them in front of their mother, in the them speaking back with no one else who can understand. John shakes his head and writes up their communication as made-up “twinspeak” common among the human twins of the world. Claudia is more circumspect, pressing her lips together.

By the time they accept the title of “No” from Świętomierz, she knows something is different about them – in the patterns of their speech, in the way they cannot bear to be away from their twin for any length of time (the connection _burns_ , for they are bound in blood and spirit and they never wanted this never never never). But above all Claudia is a kind, loving woman; the type they used to delight in tearing apart. She never hesitates to hold them, shows Świętomierz no favor over them other than when he cries, much more than “No” ever has.

She is kind. Her love cannot change their nature (void, godless, spitting in the face of order), but still they follow their twin as he gathers dandelions (“tanpopo” they instruct their brother) and point out the largest to take back to their mother.

* * *

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” they growl, pushing off the laughing boy. Jam from the crushed doughnut in his hand drips over their eyes. They try to wipe it away, but only succeed in smearing it further through their face and hair.

They could make him pay for it. It would be easy – they are bound to him but so long as the boy does not die they could manage. It would be _easy_.

But Stiles is laughing, pleased with his stealth paying off. His eyes spark with mischief, alive with cunning to match any _kitsune_. The trick was childish in simplicity, but with potential to grow. They did not hear him, after all. They want to see what he will do next.

They want to stop reasoning with themselves.

Instead, they throw themselves out of the chair, scrambling across the tile to tackle him, but Stiles is already gone. Their mother calls out for them to be careful.

* * *

 

No is planning their next trick when Stiles approaches in the elementary library. The distance between the two has lengthened, their bond stretching farther as they age so they no longer feel pain in his absence. Nonetheless, while their brother usually sticks close to their side this past week he has chosen to walk apart, to take his meals at another table.

They are not worried, simply curious. Their tension is a product of restlessness only.

So when Stiles sits at the low wooden table, ignoring the scribbled kanji in the notebook in front of him to take their hand, they have no reason to stiffen.

Their brother opens their palm, his small fingers tracing the whorls of theirs.

“We have the same fingerprints, you know,” Stiles says, apropos of nothing. They look up at him, but can think of nothing to say in reply. “The same moles too.” He pokes a few of the dots along No’s arms, a perfect mirror of his.

They hum, inquisitive.

“Even identical twins aren’t supposed to have the same fingerprints.” _Ah, there it is._

“How did you learn this?” Their tone is anything but accusatory, but Stiles rolls his eyes anyway.

“Wikipedia, bro. So…?”

They raise their eyebrows, but do not speak. Nothing they can say will dissuade him from pursuing this line of thought, at least until he grows bored. Apparently the look on their face is answer enough, for when the teacher calls them to line up for lunch, Stiles stays with them.

They are interested in his conclusions. Perhaps, just maybe, some with come close to the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Check out my [tumblr](http://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
